Midnight Resolution
by BoothBonesLover1
Summary: “I said, Catherine, get out,” Brennan repeated, elaborating this time, and still with her eyes locked on Booth. A B/B, angry Brennan, anti Catherine, hookup fic. You should definitely read if you like yourself some B/B loving.


**Midnight Resolution**

**

* * *

**

**This is my first ever Bones fanfic, and my first smut fic, so please, be nice, enjoy, and review :)**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, or anything, belong to me**

* * *

Temperance Brennan's Office

The Jeffersonian Institute

11:45 PM

Brennan stared moodily at her computer screen, desperately trying to find the words to move on with the next segment of her book, but nothing…. And there had been whole lot of nothing for the last 2 hours that she had been sitting here, angrily typing out words, just to erase them a minute later. The only decent passages that she had completed for this book so far were Kathy and Andy's sex scenes. Angry sex scenes too. Brennan wasn't sure what Kathy and Andy were angry about, but she had plenty of anger to channel into them!

Her mind was too riled up, too pensive, and too angry to focus on the plot that she should have been committing to the page. All she could think about was Catherine. Catherine, Catherine, Catherine! She slammed her computer closed viciously at the thought of the other doctor, and where she was at that moment.

Catherine and Booth were probably still in their movie, some sappy romantic comedy, no doubt snuggled up in the back row like horny teenagers doing things that she didn't even want to think about! But that was the crux of the problem. She did want to think about those things. It was all she thought about – all the god damn time, just minus Catherine and plus herself.

Why was this getting to her so badly? Hadn't she turned him down? Told him to move on? What the hell was wrong with her?

When Booth had kissed her a month ago, when he had asked her to cross that line with him, she had said no. She had been _so_ sure of herself. The thought of being monogamous for the rest of her life, even with someone that she cared so deeply for – like Booth – seemed damn near impossible. If she was being 100% honest with herself, she was just scared shitless. Scared that she would lose interest. Scared that he would lose interest. Scared that her interest would never match his. Scared that she would eventually screw it up with her social awkwardness. Scared that he would one day go back to Rebecca for Parker's sake. Scared that he would re-connect with Cam. Scared that, just like her parents, he would leave her when she least expected it.

And why did it even matter? She didn't believe in love! It was fictional, a biological reaction. Not real. She had turned him down, and told him he could move on, and he was, so what was the problem?

The problem was that she was starting to doubt herself… She was starting to believe…

She pushed back from her desk loudly and started pacing the room, trying to shake off some of her restless energy so she could get back to work. Back and forth, back and forth she paced, turning sharply at each end of the room.

It was all good and well for her to tell him to move on, but really? He started dating Catherine within days, and here we were less than a month later! How could he have professed to have cared about her when he moved on so fucking quickly? She kicked the leg of her couch in fury as hurt tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

"Shit, god damnit!" she muttered, leaning down to clutch her now throbbing toe. The pain in her foot threatened more angry tears, and she sank onto the couch, dropping her head into her hands. She was burning up, and shed herself of her blouse, just leaving her in her light blue camisole. The cool air of the lab felt good against her flushed skin.

She was way too damn cranky, and she had to get this taken care of. She was unproductive at work. She couldn't focus. She was swearing all the time, muttering things under her breath. She was a month behind on her book deadline. She could barely stand to be in the same room with Booth without biting his head off for no reason. She was pushing him away with her anger and rudeness, and she could tell that he was getting fed up with her, and fast.

Worst of all, though, was that she just hadn't had a release in over a month. She was on the verge of exploding from her tension. She had tried taking care of it herself, but she just couldn't give herself that release since she refused to picture Booth's face when she was in the act, and unfortunately, no one else seemed to be doing it for her anymore. She had gone out on a few dates with Hacker – and that sexual encounter on their third date was a fucking disaster. She called Jason, the super muscular, incredibly attractive carpenter that she used to satisfy her 'biological urges' when she was between boyfriends – but again, she couldn't even get aroused without damn Seeley Booth's face creeping into her mind's eye.

"Shit, shit, shit," she ground out, standing up and grabbing her keys suddenly. She wasn't sure what her plan was, and she knew that this was not a wise move, but she knew that she needed to talk to him, and she needed to talk to him now.

She nearly ran to her car, and jumped in, immediately speeding out of the parking lot. She raced across town silently. No music on, just the windows down, wind whipping through her hair in an attempt to cool her flushed body down.

When she pulled up in front of his apartment she could see that his car wasn't there and that Catherine's still was. She debated whether or not to just go home – definitely the wiser choice. Nope, she thought, she was staying here – she had some things to get off her chest. She pulled her car around the side of the building so that he wouldn't see it when he got home, and got out. She didn't hesitate to use the spare key that he had given her for emergencies to get into the house, and she didn't feel guilty about it at all.

She looked around when she walked inside – it was clean, tidy, vacuumed, and polished. He was definitely expecting to bring Catherine home tonight. He wanted to impress her. The thought of the two of them together sent shivers of disgust down Brennan's spine, and she grabbed a beer from the fridge, twisting it open quickly, and downing half of it with a few gulps. The cool liquid felt like heaven, and the way it hit the bottom of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since 7 that morning. She finished the beer in another few gulps and grabbed a new one from the fridge. She could feel that little buzz starting in the top of her head, and she welcomed it and the courage that it would bring her.

She walked towards his bedroom, not caring that she was absolutely invading his privacy. It too was clean, immaculate in fact, and it looked like he had put new sheets on the bed. She took a moment to observe her new surroundings since she had never seen them before. His furniture was modern, a dark mahogany color, which she found warm and beautiful. His bedding was a deep chocolate brown, and with the deep beige walls, the whole room had a warm, sensual, inviting feel to it. She started to picture herself on that bed, head thrown back in ecstasy, with a certain man between her legs, but she shook her head to banish the thought as quickly as it came.

She wondered if they had had sex yet. A month of dating, maybe two or three dates a week. She certainly would have done the deed by now if it had been her, but Booth was a bit more of a prude when it came to sexual relations. She prayed to the god that she didn't believe in that they hadn't made it that far yet.

She glanced up to look at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the corner. She was pretty. She wasn't being arrogant or over confident, she just knew that physically speaking she was attractive. She had been told so many times, and she knew that her bone structure was pleasing, and that her eyes were that revered shade of blue. She studied her image, starting from her head down. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, still windswept from having the windows down in the car. It looked like sex hair, and she smiled. Her make up hadn't been touched since that morning, and her eye makeup had turned into that smoky eye look that happens when you've been wearing mascara and eyeliner too long. Her lips looked soft, pliable. She had forgotten both her blouse and her jacket back at her office in her rush to leave, so she was still in her cami, and it showed off her cleavage nicely. She had a form fitting black pencil skirt on, which fell to just above her knees. To finish off the look she had on a pair of peep toed black Christian Louboutin's, which always made her feel sexy and confident. Overall – not bad, she thought.

She strode back out to the main area, discarding her now empty second beer bottle and grabbing a third from the fridge. She had downed about half of it when she heard giggling from outside the front door, and an unmistakable low voice that definitely belonged to Booth. She felt a tingle run down her spine, and she panicked, half looking for somewhere to hide. She realized that she had no plan. Not even a little plan.

She heard the key in the lock, and the door swung open. Booth walked in with a giggly Catherine slung around him, her mouth glued his neck. He threw his keys down and turned back around to face her, and she captured her mouth with his own, rubbing up and down him like a cat. Brennan was frozen in place, standing 7 feet away from them across the other side of the living room, but with no lights on, and being focused upon each other, they hadn't seen. Finally, she snapped out of her trance.

"Get out, leave him alone," she said, a very menacing tone to her voice. The other two immediately stopped, heads snapping up, and Booth flicked on the little light on the side table, illuminating the room just a little.

"Bones! What the hell!?" he exclaimed, mouth open in shock. Brennan was staring at him, not even looking at Catherine, who had a mixture of anger and surprise on her face.

"I said, Catherine, get out," Brennan repeated, elaborating this time, and still with her eyes locked on Booth. The dress that Catherine had on was practically indecent, plunging down in between her breasts, and riding up her legs. Brennan couldn't even look at her without wanting to go over and tear her off of Booth and throw her out the door.

"Seeley???" Catherine asked, pulling his face around to look at hers, "What the hell? Get her out of here."

"Bones, I don't know what the hell you think yo-" he started to say, eyes going right back to hers, and she started edging towards them across the room.

"I am not fucking leaving, Booth. I came here to talk, and I will not leave until we talk," Brennan said clearly, and then took another swig of her beer.

"You're drunk, Temperance," he said.

"So are you!" she threw back, clearly able to tell that he too had quite a bit of alcohol in his system. "I am not leaving until we talk, and I will not talk to you with her here, so Catherine, again, I will say it – get out." Where this confidence was coming from Brennan had no idea.

Catherine looked at her in utter disbelief, "Excuse me Temperance, but who are you to tell me what to do? I will do no such fucking th-"

"Leave, Catherine," this time from Booth, before she could finish talking.

"Are you fucking kidding me Seeley? You're just going to let her barge in here and tell you what to do?" she demanded angrily. "Really? Are you going to let her boss you around? Don't you have any dignity left?

"I said leave. It would be best if you just left."

She sputtered in disbelief, but he didn't say anything more, and neither did Brennan, both just staring each other down. Catherine hesitated, and then smacked Booth right across the face, and he didn't even flinch.

"Asshole," she muttered, shoving past him, and out the door, slamming it closed.

The door smacked shut with a deafening noise, and the resulting silence was a stark comparison. Brennan all of a sudden felt nervous, and twirled her beer bottle in her hands.

"What the hell do you think gives you the right to break into my house, interrupt a date, and tell my girlfriend to leave, Bones? What the fuck are you thinking?" Booth said loudly, clenching his fists in frustration.

She said nothing.

"What, you're not going to say anything to me, Temperance, I thought you wanted to talk? So talk! What the hell is so important that you ruin what was supposed to be an awesome night? It's almost 1 in the fucking morning Bones!"

The comment about the quality of his night snapped her out of her silence. She stepped closer to him and said, "Awesome night, Booth? What, you got her all liquored up, and your place all clean, and now you brought her back here to screw her? Was that your plan?"

Booth looked shocked at her blatancy, and briefly hesitated before answering, "Yeah Bones, that was my plan, and it was going great until you showed up here! I should be screwing her right now! I deserve it!"

Brennan clenched her fists angrily, resisting the urge to punch Booth square in the mouth. He was only about four feet away; all she would have to do was lunge forward. "And you wonder why I turned you down."

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"You ask me to be with you not even a month ago. A month ago! Booth! You practically propose to me on the steps and just about confess your undying love for me, and now here we are! Obviously I made the right choice because you're already fucking another woman, so I couldn't have meant that much to you," she spat out.

"You don't know a thing about how I feel, Temperance Brennan, and you're one to talk!" Booth said bitterly, "You've been trying to sort out your biological urges with all sorts of guys, so what can't I satisfy mine with Catherine? Isn't that a little hypocritical of you, Temperance? If you want to get yours off, I can get off too-"

"I haven't had sex with any of them!"

"Bullshit," Booth yelled, his face less than two feet from hers now. "You think I haven't seen Hacker parading about like he's the shit, practically rubbing it in my face that he's nailed my partner? And I've seen Jason coming into the lab, you think I don't remember him? Your ideal partner to 'satisfy your biological urges' with? Well I got news for you sweetheart, he's got _nothing_ on what I could give you. Nothing! And I can tell you're still frustrated even after the two of them! I can see it in the way you walk, talk, and eat me up with those goddamn doe eyes of yours. You're practically undressing me and eye fucking me every time I walk into the fucking room, but you passed, and you know what, it's a goddamn shame, because I could satisfy you in ways that you never even fucking imagined!"

He was getting to her, and she was steaming now, "I didn't have sex with either of them! I couldn't! When Hacker and I were ready to go, I felt so disgusted at the thought that I almost threw up on him, and when Jason was going down on me, you know the only thing that I could think of? You! You, you, you!!!!" She slammed her finger into his chest with every time she said 'you'. "And I am just so fucking angry at you Booth, because you said that you love me – that you LOVE me! And then you move on in an instant! Some fucking love!"

"You TOLD me to move on! You said no, and you told me to move on! That it was never going to happen between us! What the hell did you expect me to do, Bones?" Booth yelled, pointing right back at her.

"You were supposed to wait for me!" She let a desperate sob escape from her, slamming her fists into his chest. "If you loved me, you were supposed to wait for me until I was ready to admit that I love you too!"

Booth was momentarily shocked into stillness, but then lunged forwards to push her back against the wall, capturing her lips with his. She opened up her mouth to him, sobbing in relief at the feel of him there, and their tongues dueled viciously for dominance. Booth caught both her arms and lifted them above her head, pinning them to the wall as he tore his mouth away from her own and left searing hot kisses all along her neck and jaw line. He quickly made his way to her ear and pulled it between his teeth, causing her to moan and shudder in ecstasy.

"Oh, god, Booth," she panted as he continued his work on her ear, and then back towards her mouth, recapturing it desperately. His free had worked his way underneath her cami, and caressed the soft skin roughly, moving further and further upwards towards her breasts. She wrapped one of her legs around him, pulling him directly into her center, and she could feel his pulsing erection burning her through the heat of his jeans and her skirt. He freed up both his hands and reached down into her cami, pulling her breasts up and out and proudly on display, palming them and rubbing the nipples between each of his fingers and thumbs. He quickly lifted the cami off of her and threw it to the side, immediately bringing his hands back to her breasts, letting their full weight rest there.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Bones," he murmured, dipping his head to capture one of her pebbled nipples in his mouth, once again causing her to groan out loud. He kissed and nibbled and sucked at her breasts, switching from one to the other as she continued to rub up against him frantically, trying to relieve some of the friction that was tightening in her nether regions. She scrambled to pull off his shirt, and Booth broke apart from her magnificent breasts to let her lift it over his head. She immediately pushed him back and began to attack his neck and chest with kisses and bites, much the same way he had her, while rubbing along his length with her right hand.

His head fell back in pleasure, "Oh….fuck me," he moaned, bucking into her caress. She chuckled throatily, and with her other hand drew his head back to hers roughly for another kiss. He pushed her back into the wall with the weight of his body as she continued to fumble with his belt buckle, finally getting it loss and pulling his belt free.

Booth dropped to his knees in front of her, one hand on her stomach still pressing her back, and with the other hand, he hiked up her skirt around her waist, revealing her mound covered by a thin scrap of red lace panties. He kissed his way around her inner thighs hungrily, lapping up the juices that had already soaked through the little piece of fabric and started to run down her legs.

She pushed her mound forward towards him, desperate to feel him there, and she whimpered as he continued to kiss his way closer and closer until suddenly – "Oh God, shit, Booth!"

He sucked hard on her clit through her panties, causing her to buck up into his face, and he smiled triumphantly against her. He brought both his hands down to take off her panties, and he quickly got rid of them, revealing her to him. He immediately went right back to the same spot, licking and swirling and sucking on her clit, causing her to writhe in utter pleasure. She was making the most beautiful breathy moans and exclamations of "Fuck! Shit" Christ! Booth!" that he had ever heard.

"I need something inside me Booth," she gasped in between moans, and Booth smiled, thrusting his tongue into her tight opening, and moving his fingers to her clit, rubbing in circles. She cried out, riding his face desperately, he could feel her so close to a release. He removed his tongue but replaced it by swiftly sliding two fingers into her incredibly tight heat. He stood up and he used his free hand to push down his trousers. Brennan immediately sensed that one of the barriers was gone between them, and she snaked one of her hands down to push down his boxers and fist her hand around his erection.

"Shit! Oh God, that's incredible, Bones," he gasped out, his breathe catching in his throat as she reached down to grab some of her own juices and then cover his dick in them. He leaned into kiss her breathless, open mouth as they continued their work on each other.

She felt like she might burst at the seams. His two fingers were still pumping up and down inside her, and he was using his thumb to swirl patterns over her clit. "Oh, God, Booth, I am so close! Need you inside of me!"

Booth looked at her and waited for her eyes to meet his, deep with endless lust and fire, "You sure?"

She nodded, taking her hand off of his erection, and bringing both of them up to his shoulders for stability. He lifted her up with each hand under her bottom, and she wrapped her legs around his waist for support, eyes locked with his as all of a sudden he lifted her up in on quick motion, and brought her back down on top of him, sliding into her with one smooth stroke.

She almost wept at the feeling – he was perfect, she felt stretched to within and inch of her limits, and she had never felt anything so amazing in her life.

"Fuck Bones, you're so fucking tight, never felt anything this good," he rasped, picking her up by her hips and slamming her back down onto him. She cried out at the friction and whimpered for him to do it again. He started pumping into her, getting used to the feel of her, her wetness drawing him in deeper with every thrust. "I'm not going to last long, baby."

"I just want to see you come," she panted as he pushed into her over and over again, "Oh, shit, Booth, harder!"

She felt like he was moving at super human speed, thrusting in and out of her faster and faster, and she felt that delicious tension begin to curl up inside her. She tightened her muscles around him, "Oh, god, Booth, I'm so close!"

"Come for me baby," he encouraged, capturing her mouth with his lips in a searing, desperate kiss. He reached one of his fingers down and began to swirl it around her clit, and she could feel her orgasm coming at her like a freight train.

She pulled her mouth away from his, and threw her head back, chanting, "Oh god, shit, fuck, oh my god, fuck, shit, shit, Booth, I love you, shit, I'm fucking coming!"

Her walls convulsed in contractions around him as she continued her chanting and writhing, and with just a few more erratic thrusts into her tight walls he released his load with, "Oh, Bones, Jesus, I love you so much!"

She clung to him as he staggered back towards the couch, his trousers still around his knees, her skirt still hiked up around her waist, and sank backwards onto it, her still on top of him, around him, panting with the force of her orgasm.

They lay there, gathering even the energy just to breath for a couple of minutes, the wind knocked out of them. Brennan felt Booth slip out of her after a few minutes, and she rolled off of him onto her side, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck sheepishly, the reality of what she had just done coming to her.

"That was a-mazing," Booth whispered, leaning over to press kisses into her hair, grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, god, Booth, I'm so sorry!" Brennan whispered back, shaking her head against him.

He pulled back to look at her, 'What? Sorry? No, no, no, you can't take that back! Please don't take it back! I love you, Temperance, I love y-!"

She silenced him with a chaste kiss to his lips, "Booth, Booth! I am not taking it back. Definitely not! That was the most amazing moment of my life! I was apologizing for my abominable behaviour towards Catherine…"

Booth laughed gently, wrapping his arms around her, "I know that it's horrible of me to think this, but the way that you ordered her around was one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life!"

"I'm just so sorry! I mean I was drunk, and angry, and I was totally out of line!" Brennan apologized, feeling ashamed of her behaviour.

Booth leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, pulling her up so that she was lying flush against him. "Don't be sorry! It made you tell me how you really feel, and it led to this, and I could never, ever, regret that, not for anything."

Brennan leaned up and kissed him deeply, a feeling of deep satisfaction running through her. "Okay, as long as you're not angry with me, I'll make it up to her, with dinner or something."

"You are the most amazing woman in the world, Temperance Brennan," he said, smoothing her hair out of her face, "You know that now we've done this there's no going back right? I mean, we're going to get married, and have tons of babies, and grow old together, right?" He burst out laughing before she could look panic stricken, and he said, "Just kidding!"

Brennan was silent for a moment, just staring into his eyes, reading the promises for her that he had there. "Booth, you know me, I can't make promises. I can't promise you how I'll always feel, and that we can be together forever. But I can promise you that I will try my hardest every day to love you the best that I can, all right? And today, I love you. I really, really love you, and right now, I can't live without you."

He smiled the widest smile that she had ever seen, pulled her as close into him as he possibly could, and nestled her into chest so that she could hear the thump-thump of his heartbeat. "I will take whatever part of you I can have, Bones. Without you I am miserable, and I love you, I really, really love you too."

The End

* * *

So… there you go. My first Bones fic ever, and my first smut fic ever…you were my guinea pigs, so what did you think?


End file.
